Camp Sherwood
by Koneko Puraido
Summary: I found this comic strip on paheal's rule34c site. It ended on page 49 and left me crying for more. I would like to know if I should attempt to continue it?


**Camp Sherwood**

_I found this comic strip on paheal's rule34c site. It ended on page 49 and left me crying for more. I would like to know if I should attempt to continue it?_

**Flashbacks in bold**

_Spoken thoughts in Italics _

_Written letters/notes in Underlined-Italics_

Part One

Timmy Turner sat in his room day dreaming. Just the previous day his love interest, Trixie Tang, let it slip that she was going to Camp Sherwood.

Timmy looked towards his fish tank, where one of his fairy-godparents was swimming in circles, apparently chasing his tail. Cosmo was an idiot who couldn't even clean his ears without his wife, Wanda.

Speaking of Wanda, Timmy made a wish that she would go run errands, a wish he made every time he wanted to brood or day dream in peace. Timmy was imagining everything that Trixie might do at camp. So in cased with his day dream he didn't realize he said the following out loud:

"Trixie Tang is going to camp? Man I wish I could go!"

Normally with Wanda absent Cosmo would attempt to grant the wish but utterly fail. You see, being a VonStrangle in spite carrying the name Cosma, Cosmo had some of the strongest forms of magic, just unfocused. No one really knew this, but Wanda almost always just directed Cosmo's magic in the right direction.

Timmy was unluckily one of the ones that didn't know. That was why the pink puff around him felt so different this time. The previous time he wished to be a girl, Wanda granted the wish, but that time it infected his mind and slightly altered his body, one could argue that he was a she-male back then.

No such luxury existed this time. Timmy felt his nipples slightly bulge beneath his shirt, followed by some fatty tissue to raise them slightly. Next he felt his testicles shrink into nothing, his penis split painlessly to form the labia and his hair grew to shoulder length. Timmy was now 100% girl.

Timmy rushed to the mirror to see what Cosmo had done. The first thing he noticed was that his shirt's neckline lowered and formed a V-line, the sleeves he once had now barely reached his arms. The second thing he noticed was that his long pants shrunk down. He once heard his mother complain about girls wearing these short shorts. She called them daisy-dukes. Timmy's sneakers were now a pair of boots and his silly-pink-hat was now a cowboy, sorry cowgirl hat.

Timmy turned slowly to start screaming on Cosmo, when his door was broken by a battering ram. Mr. Turner stood there not even noticing the change his son went through.

"With Vicky of to Camp Wannaweep for the summer we decided you needed to get some fresh air of your own."

"There is this nice camp in Georgia that we signed you up for," Mrs. Turner said as she threw clothes into a suitcase not noticing them changing into girly clothes mid air.

Two hours later the elder Turners remembered that Timmy was still in the car and dropped him of many towns down, the town was called Amity Park.

Timmy was the third girl that got on at that stop. One was a 14-year-old girl that wore Goth-style clothes. The other was a 12-year-old that wore baggy clothes and a beanie-hat.

Timmy must've fallen asleep on the ride back to Dimmsdale, and ultimately Camp Sherwood, because the next thing he saw was the Goth girl telling him to get of the bus, very politely.

Timmy got of and went to get his bag, only his bag wasn't the only thing he had to carry, there was his painted comic book box with a note in Cosmo's messy scrawl:

_Hi Timmy _

_I guess your parents forgot about these when you left_

_I knew that the bus would be coming to Dimmsdale so_

_I snuck out in human form and brought these here_

_Enjoy your comics _

_From Cosmo_

The Goth girl took Timmy to the auditorium where a guy wearing denim, leather and a cowboy hat made ajustments to the speakers and got the mic ready. After several other girls arrived he took centre stage.

"Hello Ladies and welcome to Camp Sherwood! I'm the camp director; Just call me Mister 'D'.

"Before the fun and games, there are a few rules.

First, no bullying. Second, if you got a problem, come to me or one of the counselors. No Vigilante Justice!

Break rules one or two, and I cannot understate the amount of trouble you will find yourself in.

"Third, the boy's camp across the lake is strictly off limits except for joint events. I catch anyone, they get a call to their parents. Capiche?"

There was a collective gulp from the born girls. Timmy didn't see the point though. All that went through his mind was the hopes that he would share a cabin with Trixie.

The counselors came around with bags and every girl had to take a ball out. The balls represented a bed number, a red-haired girl with green eyes came to Timmy.

"Okay let's see here. Ball number 24, you are in cabin 5, right side bottom bunk. What's your name sweety?"

"Tim... mantha?" Timmy said remembering the name he chose back then. The girl rose an eyebrow but smiled.

Timmy saw her talking to another counselor, the goth girl and he knew that they were suspecting something. But he didn't care he was walking to the cabin with his suitcase and painted box.

The cabin had the other girls in it already, Veronica Star and Tootie Kahn from Dimmsdale. Goo Goo Ga Ga from Peach Creek and lastly Helga Pataki from Hillwood, New York.

Goo was busy running around the room with Tootie on her neck, Helga was on the top bunk reading a wrestling magazine and Veronica was pretending to be on the cell while checking her nails. Timmy knew there was no reception here.

After packing his stuff in the trunk provided for them and putting the comics under his bed Timmy sat there brooding. That was until the goth-girl came into the room with a clipboard.

"Okay, girls, time to-" The girl started but a crash halted her. It was Goo tripping over the other suitcases.

"Alright, C'mon, settle down and be quiet for a minute." She continued "Okay, now let's all introduce ourselves." She pointed at Timmy (henceforth refered to in the female form).

"Er...Tim...mantha." She said still sounding suspicious.

"Helga G. Pataki." The girl above Timmantha said.

"..." The brown skinned girl said fast and in a single breath, she went on even after the goth-girl pointed at Veronica.

"I'm like, Veronica? And I'm like, totally not supposed to be in here with you losers."

"I'm Tootie" Tootie said in her overly loving voice.

"And I'm Sam, I'll be your counselor for the next three weeks. Now everyone, pack away your thing in the provided trunks, if you have anything that needs to be hung feel free to use the closet in the corner."

After the girls, minus Timmantha who already did it, packed away their stuff, Sam called them to the soft rug and initiated a game of Truth-or-Dare, to break the ice. It was also a way of trying to trick out any 'boys' that might be hiding amongst them. Kim wasn't the only counselor who thought that Timmantha was hiding something. Sam was there when the Turners dropped Timmantha off and drove away without looking back. So she argued for Timmantha's sake but on their insistence she agreed to make sure Timmantha had no boy-parts. Of course Timmantha took dare most of the time to avoid awkward situations.

Sam saw that this was getting them nowhere, except that it was a good ice-breaker, so a few hours and many games later other then ToD, she finally said:

"Okay that was fun! Camp Activities start tomorrow, so rest up. Until then it's lights out..." Sam made eye contact with Timmantha, "...So everybody get changed for bed."

Timmantha's eyes buldged and the only thought that crossed her mind was "holy crap, I don't have any pajamas."

Sam's eyes narrowed as she watched the young girl stunned in her seat. The other girls were busy stripping and her eyes traveled, Sam was beginning to think that Kim and the others were right about her.

Sam thought quickly. This was going to be the make-or-brake. Sam quickly took of everything but her panties and went to Timmantha.

"Timmantha?" The 'girl' in question turned to the voice. "You didn't forget your pajamas, did you?"

Timmantha had a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth but managed to say:

"I... I... I don't have any."

The drool was a bit much and it made Sam feel bad about what she was going to do next.

"Don't worry, I got a T-shirt you can borrow. Its a bit big; hope you like black." Sam said these words slowly, seductively. Giving Timmantha the full view of her breasts. "So let's get those clothes off." Timmantha 'eeped' at the notion and turned beet red.

"Wait, is this your first time changing in front of girls?" Sam was loosing her confidence that Timmantha was a girl.

"Don't worry about it. You got nothing to be embarrased about." Sam took Timmantha's hat off as if she was her lover.

"I know it's awkward at first but you'll get used to it." Sam practically whispered into Timmantha's ear as she pulled the shirt over her head. She noticed the breast bumbs but knew that Danny went through a similar phase, before his pecks came in.

"I remember the first time I had to change for gym class," the daisy-dukes came off.

"I was so scared, I waited for everyone to leave before I took my shirt of." She tucked at Timmantha's panties.

"Eventually I realized it was no big deal." Sam smiled when she saw the smooth mount of Timmantha's vagina.

"After all, its not like you've got anything we haven't seen before!" Timmantha stood shaking naked with a full-on female body.

"Okay, some fresh panties from your trunk, there we go. Now lift your arms. That's it your done. And you look totally cute." Sam said, her smile back. A boy can fake boobs but not pussy.

"Cute, really?" Timmantha was stunned beyond belief.

"Absolutely, don't you think so Helga?"

"Fucking adorable can I get some shuteye now?"

Later that night Timmatha woke up to the most peculiar sounds. Opening her eyes, she saw Tootie in the next bed butt in the air, totally naked touching herself, down there. Every now and then Tootie would cry out Timmy's name.

Timmantha took in the seen and started to feel funny. It was an itchy, warm, tingly feeling encasing her entire lower region. She watched Tootie go at it and absently started to move her hand down there. The first touch was like magic and soon Timmantha found herself rubbing her pussy through her panties in rhythem with Tootie's soft coos and mouns.

As Tootie gave a last loud moun, Timmantha bit into her pillow to stop her own moun. Timmantha got up on wobbly knees when she noticed Tootie shiver from the cold night air. As she covered Tootie with the duvet and walkd away she heard Tootie's soft whisper:

"G'nite Timmy... Love you... Too." Timmantha turned around and walked back to Tootie.

"I can't speak for Timmy tonight, but good night Tootie." Timmantha gave Tootie a sisterly kiss on the forehead before returning to bed.

Sam was watching the whole ordeal from her bed against the one wall. She gave a small smile at Timmantha's antics after Tootie's climax. She concluded that Timmantha wasn't a boy, just a shy little girl with parents that couldn't give a crap.

At around the same time that Timmanta covered Tootie up, Wanda came home from her errants to find an empty house and her husband trying to teach a nickle to play dead.

"Where's Timmy, Cosmo?"

"He was going on and on about how Trixie was going to Camp Sherwood and then he said 'I wish I could go too' so I turned him into a girl and his parents dropped him of at the bus to camp before going to Las Vegas." Cosmo answered not taking his eyes of the nickle.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Wanda shouted and poof'd 'DA RULES' in front of her to find a loop hole in the Summer Camp Laws and By-Laws.

End of Day One.

The next day as the sun rose, we find ourselves in a different cabin. A young girl of American/Asian decent rose from her slumber. The morning sunshine hit her eyes and she remembered where she was.

"God damn it." Trixie said out loud.

"Well, aren't you little miss sunshine." Another girl of Asian decent said. This girl had tremendously long hair with a single red strip along the one side.

Trixie peered across the room. The girl that wore baggy clothes was looking for her scrunchie. The other girls and the counselor was out, probably showering. Trixie got up and made her way to the mirror. She took her brush and pulled it through her hair counting every stroke she made. When she reached '89' she heard someone greeting her, it was Lor.

"Uh... I said good morning Trix-" Lor started again but Trixie cut her of.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak freak, geek or dyke." Trixie said aloftly.

"EXCUSE ME!" Lor all but growled.

"You are excused," Trixie said as she continued her brushing.

"JESUS, be a BITCH why don't you!" Lor said stomping of.

Trixie gave a sigh disguising it as a superior snort. But inside she was truely sorry. She was thinking of how she planned her summer to go and how everything was going to be different, before it came crashing down.

**Flashback**

**Trixie sat on the bus in a pair of jeans and a tank top, with her baseball cap blocking the sun she read the camp brosure. Next to her was a box of comics. The box was closed so that no-one from Dimmsdale would see the contents yes, but she knew better.**

**_"Finally, three whole weeks where no-one knows who I am. No Pressure, No Lies, No Image." _She thought,_ "Just fishing, Camping and Sport, I can do all the boy-stuff I want and Nobody'll care. This is going to be the best summer ev-" _**

**"Trixie?" A familiar voice broke her thoughts. **

**"Trixie Tang, that is you!" Veronica Star sat down next to Trixie. Trixie on the other hand was mortified. She ripped the hat of her head and threw it down next to her.**

**"Wow, is this funny or what, here I thought you said you were going skiing with your parents in Aspen this year. And here you are. I almost didn't recognized you in that hat."**

**"Um... Hi Veronica, you know, I had everything packed and ready for Aspen, but then I heard about this camp. So I decided to go slumming instead. Who wants to hang out with their parents over summer anyway, right?" Trixie covered pretty nicely, although she unconsciously pushed her comic box out of view.**

**"Oh Totally! Gosh Trixie, with you here, this trip is going to be great."**

**"Yeah, great." Trixie said defeated.**

**Although the outside didn't show it. Trixie was furious that Veronica Star was on this trip. She was the one girl that could ruin Trixie's reputation without meaning it.**

**Flashback end**

In Timmantha's cabin a similar scene was happening. Veronica woke up, and after popping her 'happy pills' she was ready to face the day.

"Like, good morning Helga!" Veronica greeted her fellow blonde.

"Well, aren't you little miss sunshine," Helga grumpily commented.

It was clear Tootie couldn't remember what she did the previous night she was walking around with the duvet around her looking for her scrunchie. Veronica smiled as she got dressed and sat at the mirror to apply her make-up.

"Morning Veronica," Goo said pausing slightly.

"Good Morning," Veronica singed out. Goo took that as her opportunity to start speaking again.

"Wow, you look so pretty! My mom won't let me wear make-up even though I asked her a billion-trillion times, she still says I'm too young, but since I'm aging all the time, I figure I gotta be old enough sooner or later, and who knows, maybe I'll be old enough a few minutes from now." Goo took a breather as she got an idea, "Hey! D'ya think you could maybe teach me somethin' about make-up an' stuff?"

"Sure," Veronica replied sweetly.

"Really? Wow, gee thanks! Y'know I really…" Goo's words got lost as Veronica went down memory lane.

More importantly her mind went back to why she came to camp in the first place.

**Flashback**

**Veronica was sitting in the doctor's office working out her angst by ripping pieces of paper, her parents was in a heated conversation with the doctor in his office. The doctor just recommended Veronica go to camp so that she could meet new people.**

"**Given Veronica's 'friends' and the fall out from last year's episode…" Veronica over heard the doctor saying, "I think meeting some new people and getting a change of scenery would do her a world of good."**

"**And her meds?" Veronica's mother asked. Veronica sighed and started ripping the next piece of paper.**

**The next day Veronica was on the bus walking to the back when she saw a girl in a baseball cap reading the camp brochure, normally Veronica would ignore such a girl but as she passed something clicked. And sure enough there was her friend Trixie.**

**Flashback end**

"Hurry up Veronica, or you'll miss breakfast," Sam called from the door.

"Sorry Sam, I'm coming." Veronica said as she put her make-up away.

Timmantha sat at one of the tables by herself thinking about the precious night and what she saw Tootie doing.

"_I don't get it" _she thought, _"Ever since last night, I can't get Tootie out of my mind. So what if she thinks of me when she touches herself? It's not that big of a surprise… still…"_

"Hey there sport!" a familiar voice came from the toast on Timmantha's plate.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmantha said excitedly.

"How are you holding up there, kiddo?" Wanda asked with concern.

"Timmy! Timmy, look! I'm bacon! Crispy, delicious, bacon!" Cosmo added his two cents.

"Oh man, I'm glad you're here, things are getting a little funny around here, so I wish I was back home!" Timmantha whispered.

"Sorry we can't sweetie. Part of getting you into camp was agreeing to enroll you for the entire three weeks, it's a contract and we can't break those." Wanda said sadly.

"Yeah, our bad," Cosmo piped in.

"If you can't get me home can you at least get me to the boy's camp? Being a girl is getting weird." Timmantha asked hopefully.

"Sure thing Timmy," the fairies raised their wands but it gave the audible deflating sound.

"Oh great, the wands not working 'pfft' sound, why can't you do it?" Timmantha asked resisting planting her face on the table.

"It seems that all the spots are full, if we poof you there now they would know something's up."

"Okay then I wish you would go home and use enough magic to stop the magical build-up." Timmantha was just fast enough because Goo came to the table at that exact time.

"Timmantha?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ah, Goo… um hi?" Timmantha tried to cover her food.

"Where you just talking to your food?" Goo asked, and an awkward silence fell.

"Yes?" Timmantha finally broke the silence.

"Neat! Mind if I sit here?"

Meanwhile at the popular girl's table Trixie sat analyzing the girls around her.

"_God I hate this." _She thought, _"Finding the 'In' crowd was embarrassingly easy. The air of entitlement marks us as clearly as Brand-name clothing. After all, who else wears designer make-up to Summer Camp?_

"_I just wanted to have fun, and now I'm stuck competing with these girls to be Queen Bitch. Separating the tougher opposition from the charity cases isn't any challenge. _

"_Veronica it pretty but too twitchy to make it to the top, and to dump to realize it. _

"_Tiff. A grade-A crony under Brit's heel. Loyal, but harmless on her own._

"_Rhonda. She has a lot of potential, but it is obvious that she's too soft to play this game._

"_Ashley. She's an unknown, bears watching._

"_Brit. A snake and a schemer. She'll be first to jump on any perceived weakness._

"_Penelope. Rich, popular, ambitious. She poses the biggest threat so far._

"_No one has made any overt moves yet. We're all waiting to see who fucks up first. When she does, I figure it will be down to me and Penelope."_

A loud laugh brought Trixie from her thoughts, a very familiar laugh from the loser table.

Goo sat down next to Timmantha and started to speak a mile a minute, Timmantha couldn't comprehend what the girl was saying but she was impressed by the speed that the girl spoke in, but her attention turned towards Trixie and the popular table.

"_Even as a girl I sit at the loser table," Timmantha thought. "I'd rather sit with Trixie over there. I wonder if she'll come over and say 'Hi' if she sees me. Ah who am I kidding? She probably doesn't even remember me."_

It was at that time that Goo realized that Timmantha's attention was some place else and she was trying to get it back. She was trying everything but so far nothing worked. When she finally got something she needed a big surprise waiting. Goo pulled her mouth open as wide as she could.

Timmantha saw this and couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"_Timmantha?" _Trixie thought placing a name to the voice. _"Oh wow, why didn't I notice her before, what is she doing here? I haven't seen her in months, not since that day we met in the mall. And spent the day doing boy-stuff. _

"_What are the odds? I really want to go say hello to her, but she's sitting at the loser table. She must still be into boy-stuff (thank god). But how do I go over there without jeopardizing myself with this crowd?_

"Hey Penelope, why do you think Trixie is staring at the loser table?" Rhonda whispered.

"I don't know, but I'll definitely find out." Penelope said before addressing Trixie. "Hey Trixie, what is so interesting over at that table? Don't tell me you actually want to go over and sit with them."

"Of course not, I was just thinking how to best flaunt my superiority over them, you know put those social blemished in their place."

"Oh really? Why don't you prove it then?" Tiff said in a snicker.

"Yes, why don't you 'go put them in their place'? Brit added snobbishly.

"If you girls want it so badly I'll show you how it's done." Trixie said getting up.

"Can I come?" Veronica asked in her lapdog kind of way.

"No!" Trixie said plainly.

"_Trixie is coming over here now?" _Timmantha thought _"What if she recognize me as Timmy? What if I say something stupid?_

"I am here to ridicule you for your utter lack of popularity and your bad dental hygiene." Trixie said before realized her error. "And you, cowgirl hat, come with me I need to haze you in private."

Trixie pulled Timmantha out into the hall.

"H-hey! W-what did you want to talk to me about?" Timmantha was trembling, what if Trixie recognized her as Timmy?

"Timmantha, don't you remember me? We met before at the mall," Trixie pulled her hair back like it was when they met. She couldn't bear it if Timmantha forgot her.

"Of course I remember you Trixie," both girls let out a sigh of relief, Timmantha because Trixie didn't notice anything strange yet and Trixie because Timmantha remembered her.

"Jeez, I thought you have forgotten me, things weren't going so good for me." Trixie said sadly. "I was planning this amazing summer, you know? This was going to be the perfect opportunity for me to do boy-stuff and not care about the pretense I keep up in school. There is this girl here from Dimmsdale and if I act any differently, my cover will be completely blown. It was like fate stabbed me with a knife and twisted it."

"Wow Trixie, I'm sorry about that," Timmantha said in barely more then a whisper, "but at least you can get some fun out of the camp activities."

"Yeah," Trixie blushed slightly looking at Timmantha. "Timmantha, as bad as the situation is, I still feel really happy having you here with me." Trixie pulled Timmantha into a hug. Timmantha's shorter frame cushioned against Trixie's more developed breasts.

When the popular girls left Veronica dwelled around like a lost puppy looking for Trixie. When she couldn't find her on her own, she turned to the last place she saw Trixie, the loser table.

"Oh, um, Goo was it?" Veronica asked as she got to the table. "Do you know where Trixie went? Kayaking starts in ten minutes and I'd _totally_ die if I, like have to get another partner."

"Well her and Timmantha went off over there somewhere, I'll show ya the way, come on, Ronnie!"

"Don't call me that." Veronica said but followed Goo none the less.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if they were making out or something?" Goo said making conversation.

"Puh-lease! Like that would ever happen." Veronica denied. "Trixie? Are you in he-" but what they saw was too much.

The sensation was overwhelming but when Trixie heard Veronica she was back into 'bitch-mode'.

"G-get away from me geek!" Trixie said as she pushed Timmantha. Silently she appologised. "Don't ever touch me again, you loser!" She continued, but Timmantha was already out cold.

"Just who do you think you are, you can't do that to her!" Goo all but growled.

"I... I..." Trixie tried but she couldn't finish. Veronica could on the other hand.

"Don't yell at Trixie!" She yelled.

Two counselors barched into the hallway, and after listening to all sides of what happened they concluded that Trixie was to sit out the day's activities and make amments to Timmantha, who had to stay in camp just to be safe.

Trixie and Timmantha had a blast alone in Cabin 5. It turned out that Timmantha had some comix that Trixie didn't and vice versa. So they spent the time mixing it up and day dreaming.

They made plans to sneak out after 'lights out' and just lay around looking at the stars. Everything went smoothly after dinner, but just as Timmantha aimed at the door Sam spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"Er... The bathroom?" Timmantha tried.

"Okay, I'll come with, we don't know if some of the boys tried to sneak over here. You know just to be safe."

Sam knew about the meeting Timmantha and Trixie planned thanks to Danni. Unfortunately her protective nature, the one hidden well away, wanted to protect the younger girl.

While waiting for Sam to fall asleep after they came back Timmantha was over run by her own drowsiness and dosed off.

On the peer in the light of the half moon Trixie sat waiting for her gal-pal. But as the minutes turned to hours she had lost all hope and ran crying to her cabin.

Seemingly out of thin air a girl with white hair and glowing green eyes appeared. She sighed as Trixie dissapeared around the bend. The ghost girl turned invincible again and flew towards Cabin 5.

"Psst, Sam," Danni whispered.

"She showed up?" Sam asked.

"She showed up!" Danni confirmed.

"Thanks Danni, I'll fix this on tomorrow's hike."

When Danni left Sam went to every bed and made sure all the girls were warm and covered before she went to sleep herself.

End of Day Two.

The next day after breakfast cabins 5 and 11 was paired seemingly at random, to go on a nature walk. They were to meet at the flag pole after they got their hiking gear ready. Cabin 11 was first to arrive because their cabin was closer.

When Cabin 5 arrived Timmantha tried to get Trixie's attention, but Trixie turned her back on the girl. Sam saw this and knew she made a big mistake the previous night.

"Okay every one listen up," counselor Kim said getting the girl's attention. "We are going to form groups for this hiking trip. Every girl will be paired with a girl form the other cabin. You have to make sure to keep an eye out for your partner."

Kim started touching girls at random, Sam wanted to make sure Trixie and Timmantha ended up together so she let Kim do all the talking.

"This is not done just for safety's sake, but it is also a way to get closer to some of the girls from another cabin." Kim reached for Trixie and Sam took Timmantha just as quickly.

"Please stay close to us," Sam said, "This hike will take about half the day. Because it will take so long to get back to the cabins we will take one or two breaks for WC. Please respect nature as we go along and don't disturb the animals."

The hike has already taken a few hours. Lor was already starting to go mad because she was paired with Goo, and Goo hasn't stopped talking since they were paired. Veronica was brooding the whole walk so far and Danni just walked thinking how great it would be to go ghost. Juniper and Tootie didn't have beef and they shared facts as they went along. Mandy and Helga were looking for any form of entertainment, hopefully involving much pain.

"Good weather we're having," Timmantha tried to break the awkward silence between her and Trixie.

"Whatever," Trixie said shortly.

"Hope it won't take too long…" Timmantha tried again.

"Do you mind? I'm pretending not to listen."

"This is my first time at a camp, what about you?" Trixie didn't answer back. "I wonder what we'll have for dinner tonight…" silence again but a shiver caught Timmantha's eye.

"Why?" Trixie said suddenly.

"Huh?" Timmantha intelligently replied.

"Why didn't you show up last night? I waited for you, I thought we were friends."

"Sshhh, keep it down." Timmantha said in a whisper. "I wanted to come, but Sam caught me sneaking out. So I had to wait until she was asleep before I could try again, but as I waited I drifted away. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry…"

"Well I guess it wasn't your fault then…" Trixie said leaving the sentence hanging.

"So you forgive me?" Timmantha asked unsure. Trixie's smile was more then enough answer.

Sam smiled as the girls finally made amends.

"Okay everyone, we're gonna take a short toilet break here. If you need to take care of business, do so behind the bushes. The rest of you stay here with Kim.

"You're shitting me? We have to do our business in the bushes?" Helga retaliated. Goo on the other hand took it as an adventure.

As the girls took care of their business Timmantha was getting anxious. When her time finally came all the nervous energy got her way beyond uncomfortable. Not being born a girl she didn't know much about going in the bushes, she only barely know how to go in a toilet. Timmantha tried her luck in various ways, but she over thought all of them. In the end she couldn't go. Making an excuse that she didn't need to go. Sam wasn't convinced so she kept an eye on the young girl.

Timmantha did her best to enjoy the day, after the ice broke between her and Trixie things started to go smoother and at times Timmantha forgot about her bladder. But as the day went on Timmantha's bladder filled up more and more. When they finally got back to camp, Timmantha dashed for the bathroom, something that didn't escape Sam's fine tuned senses, having a 'ghost' as a friend does that to you.

Timmantha was so close to sweet relief that she let up on some of her defenses. A mistake that had cost her dearly. Mere steps away from the bathroom door Timmantha's bladder couldn't keep the liquid in anymore and Timmantha peed her pants.

Sam had to report on the hiking trip with Kim, but as she walked she caught a glimpse on a familiar face.

"Tootie right?" Sam asked, said girl nodded, "Can you go look for Timmantha? She acted a bit weird, so come call me if anything is wrong okay?"

"Okay," Tootie replied and went of in search of Timmantha.

Tootie found her cabin mate kneeling in front of the bathroom crying.

"What's wrong?" Tootie asked not realizing from the angle what could be wrong.

"I have problem," Timmantha cried allowing Tootie to see what happened.

Tootie led Timmantha inside the bathroom and towards one of the stalls. After hugging the girl and telling her to wait, Tootie went off in search of Sam. First Tootie went to their cabin but no-one was there, then she ran to Cabin 11, in the hopes that Sam was there with Kim.

"Sam!" Tootie yelled as she entered the cabin but Sam wasn't there, only Lor.

"Sorry, it's just me here," Lor said a bit startled, "Do you want me to help you look for her?"

"No time, you see…" Tootie told Lor about what happened with Timmantha and where she was.

"Alright well, you should go find some spare clothes for her. I'll go over there and see if I can help."

Lor all but ran towards the bathrooms, once inside she called out for Timmantha. Lor placed her hand on Timmantha's shoulder to try and get the girl to stop crying. She led Timmantha towards the showers and adjusted the water so that Timmantha could wash herself.

"_I don't want this girl body anymore," _Timmantha thought as she cried, _"These girly feelings! It's all so embarrassing!"_

Lor couldn't read minds but she could tell that Timmantha was upset, if only she knew why that was. The taller girl stripped from her clothes and walked towards Timmantha. Without warning Lor embraced Timmantha in a hug.

"It's okay," Lor said, "There's nothing to be ashamed of! Hey now, watch this," Lor placed her fingers on her own vagina to adjust it, then she did something Timmantha didn't expect, she peed on herself. "We're in the same boat now, so let's shower together okay?"

"Yeah," Timmantha was so surprised that she almost forgot why she was crying.

Lor did a number of embarrassing things with herself after she saw Timmantha's eyes lit up. So by the end of the shower, Timmantha had a new friend. She confessed that she was afraid to look like a total geek by peeing on her shoes or something out in the bushes. Lor confirmed that she had a similar experience the first time she had to do it outside. Lor squatted down and showed Timmantha the way she went out doors and invited the girl to try the same.

Tootie came into the bathroom and was surprised by the sound of laughter, but happy that Timmantha was feeling better. So after Timmantha and Lor got dressed the three girls went to their cabins and made plans to have dinner together.

None of them noticed the ominous shadow that came out of one of the stalls. Rhonda may appear to be 'too soft' to be a 'rich bitch' but beneath her outer walls lay a predator waiting to strike. For Rhonda the Timmantha incident was merely a stepping block to dethrone Trixie Tang. Sure she had no real proof, but she saw Trixie pull the girl one side and she knew that Trixie was punished to spent the day with Timmantha.

End of Day Three.


End file.
